Romeo y ¿Elphaba?
by sakuratrc
Summary: Una chica tímida y con baja autoestima llega a su límite de soportar las burlas de las chicas populares. Tomando la decisión de demostrar de lo que es capaz con solo una canción, su voz y una brillante actitud, se robará la atención de más de uno. OS


NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"<em>ROMEO Y... ¿ELPHABA?<em>" © SAKURA_TRC, 2011

Summary: Una chica tímida y con baja autoestima llega a su límite de soportar las burlas de las chicas populares. Tomando la decisión de demostrar de lo que es capaz con solo una canción, su voz y una brillante actitud, se robará la atención de más de uno. OS

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**: Este fic es el resultado de un pequeño experimento que estoy haciendo, si quieren escuchar la música al mismo tiempo que leer el fic vayan a mi blog:

sasusaku-ff . blogspot . com /2012/02/romeo-y-elphaba . html

quiten los espacios en blanco de la dirección y ahí estará. Pero deben prometerme dejar un RR aquí o un comentario haya, no sean mala onda.

**^-^  
><strong>**ROMEO Y... ¿ELPHABA?  
>*-*<strong>

Lo vio, el letrero hizo a sus jades brillar como nunca antes y a su corazón palpitar a mil por hora, tenía que tomarse pecho sino, estallaría de la emoción. Todo era tan magnífico que no podía ser cierto.

"_AUDICIONES PARA EL CLUB DE TEATRO"  
>Viernes 3 P.M., Auditorio de la Preparatoria Konoha<em>

Hasta ahí todo iba bien, lo malo estaba en lo siguiente:

_Obra: ROMEO Y JULIETA_

Ese era el problema, ¿Romeo y Julieta?, no ella no estaba interesada en una obra tan… romántica, no era su estilo; ella estaba interesada en algo más profundo, más emocionante. Ella lo que ansiaba era un reto escénico, no un derroche de miel y cursilerías.

- Miren quien está interesada en la actuación, nada más y nada menos que la más freak de la escuela, la ratón de biblioteca. ¡No me digas! Espera, ¿quieres el papel de la servidumbre? –agredió a la chica la capitana de animadoras, apoyada por su sequito de rubias oxigenadas y tostadas en camas de bronceado.

- Solo estaba leyendo Tayuya –la inofensiva chica trató de huir pero las hienas le cerraron el paso.

- Por qué no mejor te vas a la biblioteca y dejas de contaminar nuestro aire… cabeza de algodón de azucar.

- ¿Por lo menos sabes donde esta la biblioteca… cabeza hueca? No lo creo, porque nunca has puesto un pie en ella, es más, creo que ni siquiera sabes leer ¿o si? ¿Quieres que te diga que dice en el cartel?

La capitana se ofendió mucho, no por lo dicho, sino porque la chica se atrevió a contestarle, estaba empezando a hacer una rabieta cuando vio pasar al equipo de football americano completo– Tú solo podrías hacer el papel de la bruja, nunca el de la princesa, estúpida –de un empujón Shion movió de su camino a la chica ajustándose el uniforme– ¡Sasuke, espera!

- _Tú eres la estúpida Tayuya, en la obr de Romero y Julieta no hay brujas_ –pensó enojada la chica– Bruja, no suena nada mal –murmuró la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de lado– Tengo una en mente que me puede servir.

Llegó el viernes y la fila para las audiciones era más larga que la del cine cuando era el estreno de alguna tonta película romántica. Y como no, si el sentenciado a muerte, ejem, perdón, el forzado a hacer el papel de Romeo era el mismísimo capitán del equipo de football americano, uno de los chicos más codiciado de la escuela, Uchiha Sasuke. Obviamente que no era por gusto, durante el último partido, los ánimos se habían calentando y Sasuke había iniciado una trifulca por algunos insultos recibidos de parte de los jugadores que habían perdido. Como castigo, la directora le ordenó presentarse con el club de teatro y ayudarlos a formar el elenco para su próxima puesta en escena; y debido a que Sasuke ya tenía varias amonestaciones en su contra a la directora le pareció muy divertido someterlo a una **humillación pública** para que aprendiera a controlar su carácter o ser suspendido por dos semanas. Obviamente sin poder participar en los partidos, Sasuke podía humillarse en el escenario, pero faltar a un partido, **nunca**.

Las "Julietas" estaban retocando sus labios con diversas tonalidades de labiales, con espejo en mano y su kit completo de belleza. Todas querían estar listas para la **prueba** de actuación y ocupar el anhelado puesto de Julieta. Harían de todo para ser la novia de Sasuke, aunque solo fuera como Romeo.

- Gracias por venir señoritas, agradezco su atención, primero que nada no habrá escena de beso en esta sesión.

- ¡Ahhhh! –fue el quejido al unísono y la retirada de más de la mitad de las participantes.

- Ahora que queda la parte que tiene interés en actuar… _al lado de Sasuke_ –lo último solo lo pensó la maestra del club de teatro– Quiero que se preparen y hagan la escena que tengan ensayada.

Y así una a una las participantes fueron pasando, **todas**, solicitando la asistencia de Sasuke para apoyar su actuación y que fuera la mejor. La mayoría escogió la escena del balcón, si no tenían la oportunidad de besarlo, por lo menos harían la escena más larga con mayor interacción entre los personajes de Romeo y Julieta.

Llegó el turno de Tayuya, escoltada por su sequito de arpías que daban los últimos retoques a su **excesivo** maquillaje se paro altivamente en el escenario.

- Sasuke, amor, por favor acércate –pidió la chica, el capitán de football estaba muy cansado, repetir tantas veces la misma escena estaba hartándolo– Yo comienzo.

- Empiecen –ordenó la maestra de actuación.

Tayuya:- ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto.

Sasuke: ¿Continuaré oyéndola, o le hablo ahora?

Tayuya:- ¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Oh, sea otro nombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! De igual modo Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mi toda entera!

Sasuke:- Te tomo la palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo!

Tayuya:- ¿Quién eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?

Sasuke:- ¡No sé cómo expresarte con un nombre quien soy! Mi nombre, santa adorada, me es odioso, por ser para ti un enemigo. De tenerla escrita, rasgaría esa palabra.

Tayuya:- Todavía no he escuchado cien palabras de esa lengua, y conozco ya el acento. ¿No eres tú Romeo y Motesco?

Sasuke:- Ni uno ni otro, hermosa doncella, si los dos te desagradan.

Tayuya:- Y dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y para qué? Las tapias del jardín son altas y difíciles de escalar, y el sitio, de muerte, considerando quién eres, si alguno de mis parientes te descubriera.

- Con ligeras alas de amor franquee estos muros –cortó su dialogo Sasuke, quería matar a la directora por haberlo metido en ese purgatorio– Suficiente, estoy harto de repetir la misma escena una y otra vez, ¿no pueden escoger otra?

- Gracias Tayuya, puedes retirarte –Sasuke se había dado media vuelta para irse– Espera Sasuke, aún queda una –la maestra revisó su lista– Haruno Sakura, pasa por favor.

Sasuke al oír un nombre más bufó exasperado, definitivamente este era un horrible castigo. Pero dentro de todos los males, algo le hizo sonreír un tanto divertido. Una pelirrosa entró al escenario con un vestido negro, terminado en puntas desiguales, le llegaba por arriba de la mitad del muslo, un sombrero puntiagudo y botas negras cortitas.

Tayuya, veía todo desde los asientos del auditorio, se había reído de que la chica llegara con ese atuendo, creía que se veía ridícula– No pudo escoger mejor disfraz, es más creo que debería vestirse así siempre.

- Hola –saludo Sakura a Sasuke con una sonrisa muy alegre, pero sin coquetear con él, solo había sido un saludo casual.

- Hola –Sasuke había quedado encantado por la fuerte personalidad que mostraba la chica.

La sonrisa burlona de Tayuya se borró al ver que Sasuke no apartaba la vista de la pelirrosa.

- Se que es una audición para el papel de Julieta, pero yo preferí hacer algo diferente –le explico Sakura a la maestra.

- Bien, solo quiero ver que tan bien de desenvuelves en el escenario, haz tu actuación –concedió la maestra emocionada por la iniciativa de la chica.

- Puedes descansar un rato –le dijo a Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa– Mi audición no necesitara de un Romeo.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros– Hn.

Sakura se acomodo el sombrero y le hizo una señal al asistente de audio. Una canción empezó a sonar.

**[ Defying Gravity / Lea Michele / Wicked ]**

Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<p>

Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap!<p>

It's time to try defying gravity  
>I think I'll try defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity  
>And you wont bring me down!<p>

I'm through accepting limits  
>'cause someone says they're so<br>Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know!<p>

Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost!<p>

I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try defying gravity  
>And you wont bring me down!<p>

I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down!<br>bring me down!  
>ohh ohhh ohhhh!<p>

El público presente se quedó boquiabierto ante la interpretación de "Elphaba". Sakura hizo una reverencia y se retiro del escenario con una enorme sonrisa de victoria; corrió y se encerró en el vestidor para quitarse su vestuario. Al salir se topó, o mejor dicho se **tropezó**, con una gran sorpresa.

- Lo siento –se disculpo Sakura que intentaba salir de una forma discreta.

- Me gustó tu interpretación… Elphaba –dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo la disculpa de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Conoces de musicales? –Sakura se emocionó mucho al pensar que el futuro Romeo no era tan cabeza hueca como creía.

Sasuke sonrió de lado– No, la verdad es que le pregunté a la maestra que si sabía de donde habías tomado tu canción y me dijo que era el personaje de Elphaba del libro de Wicked que luego fue hecho un musical y blah blah blah, no recuerdo lo demás que me dijo.

- Si, exacto, aunque sin el blah blah blah –sonrió divertida Sakura ante la honestidad del jugador– Bueno… pues… me voy, tengo que regresar a casa.

- Espera, no creo que Elphaba sea tu nombre ¿o si?

- ¿Y si así fuera? –contestó a la defensiva la pelirrosa.

- Me gusta, pero se que no lo es y recuerdo que la maestra te llamó por otro nombre, solo que en ese momento no estaba prestando atención –se defendió Sasuke negando con las manos para evitar alguna agresión de la chica– Ya estaba un poco cansado de ser Romeo y tu sabes…

- Sakura, Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto… –dijo al aire para evitar errar el nombre del chico.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante el hecho de que Sakura no supiera su nombre, no era que no lo supiera pero prefería no equivocarse; ella era muy despistada con los nombres de personas con quienes no tenía trato, era por eso que prefería los libros– Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

- Que tengas buen día Uchiha-san.

- Sasuke, solo Sasuke.

- Sasuke…kun –el honorífico causó una sonrisa en Sasuke– Nos vemos el lunes en el ensayo, adiós.

- Espera –Sasuke la detuvo por el brazo por acto reflejo– ¿Vas a ir mañana al partido?

- ¿Cuál partido? –si, definitivamente Sakura no tenía ningún vinculo con los eventos "sociales" de la escuela.

- El de football americano… –explico Sasuke, pero la oji jade se veía aun pérdida en el tema– ¿Konoha vs Suna?

- ¡Oh! No, no tengo pensado ir.

- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? –Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, no estaba muy convencida de ir, ella era de libros, no de deportes y socializar a esa **escala**– Vamos, será divertido, además si ganamos puedes ir a festejar con nosotros, sirve que nos conocemos un poco más… Sakura, ¿Qué dices?

Sakura suspiró sonoramente– Está bien, iré contigo.

- No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.

- Eso espero –contestó Sakura un **poco** aterrada.

Debía agradecerle a Tayuya, fue por la idea que ella le dio, de la bruja y la princesa que tomó el valor para **florecer **y atreverse a demostrar quién era en verdad. No porque la mayoría adorara a las chicas populares significaba que debía aguantar sus humillaciones y hacer lo que ellas dijeran; bueno en esta ocasión si lo había hecho, pero era para demostrarle que ella también era alguien. Y que mejor formar que mezclando lo que más amaba, el teatro y la música, dando como resultado un musical, el musical de Broadway que más le gustaba, "Wicked". Además sentía que la canción era perfecta para poner a Tayuya en su lugar; y quien lo hubiera dicho, robarse la atención del chico más popular de la escuela sin ser ese su objetivo.

****************** FIN ******************

¿Les gustó? La canción es interpretada por Lea, que algunos la conocen como "Rachel Berry" de Glee, otros la conocerán como "Elphaba" del musical Wicked. Si quieren escuchar otra versión de la canción denle play en el reproductor de la parte de abajo y escúchenla, la que puse primero es la versión que canta "Rachel" en uno de los capítulos de Glee y la segunda es la versión completa del musical. La canción la conozco porque mi amiga, si Tavata, es super mega hiper fan de ese libro y luego se hizo del musical.

sasusaku-ff . blogspot . com /2012/02/romeo-y-elphaba . html


End file.
